In general, containers that contain contents such as cosmetics or medicines to supply the contents as needed are known to have various shapes. In particular, syringe-type containers, in which a piston is built in a container body to supply the contents by pressing the piston, are being provided in various shapes.
The above-described syringe-type container according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1234514 (hereinafter, referred to as “registered patent”).
The registered patent is an invention that was filed as an earlier application by this applicant on Sep. 13, 2012 and registered. The syringe-type container includes: a syringe body accommodating a first contents; a push bar inserted into the syringe body to move forward and backward through a user's manipulation, wherein a second contents is contained in the push bar, and a first piston that is raised through the use of the second contents is provided in a lower portion of the inside of the push bar; a push bar stopper cap coupled to surround an upper portion of the push bar, wherein a content outflow hole is defined in the push bar stopper cap so that the second contents stored in the push bar move into the syringe body, and a first check valve that is opened and closed by the forward/backward movement of the push bar is disposed at an upper portion of the content outflow hole; a discharge part coupled to surround an upper portion of the syringe body, wherein a content discharge hole through which the mixed contents of the first and second contents stored in the syringe body are discharged is defined in the discharge part, and a second check valve that is opened and closed by the forward/backward movement of the push bar is disposed at an upper portion of the content discharge hole; and an over cap detachably coupled while surrounding the discharge part to open and close a nozzle.
However, since the syringe-type container disclosed in the registered patent includes the push bar and the over cap that are separated from each other, not only may manufacturing take a long time, but the manufacturing costs may also increase due to an increase in the number of components.
The present invention has been made to solve the foregoing problems, and a goal of the prevent invention is to provide a syringe-type cosmetic container, in which a push bar for moving a piston is integrally formed on an upper end of an over cap to provide both a sealing function for closing a discharge hole by means of the over cap and a function as a pressing unit that moves the piston, to thereby shorten the manufacturing time and reduce manufacturing costs by reducing the number of components.